Casos da Vida
by Sakuracaroline
Summary: De vez em quando, tudo o que precisamos é mudar drasticamente. Esquecer fatos, conhecer novas pessoas... Isso pode ser a resposta para Sakura Haruno, que é uma novata na Academia Konoha, onde conhece pessoas que podem mudar sua vida e seu coração. Fic UA


Hey pessoal!

Hoje estou trazendo uma fic nova!

Essa fic é bem especial e surpreendente de certo modo. Depois de muita pesquisa, eu fiz essa história baseada em fatos reais. Tá certo que nem tudo era emocionante e tal, por isso, eu mudei umas coisinhas...

Mas enfim, explicando no geral, essa é uma fic bem Universo Alternativo, e algumas coisas não tem nada a ver com os personagens de Naruto, por isso peço a compreensão de vocês se algum personagem querido ficar muito OOC.

Apesar de ser totalmente NaruSaku não tenho certeza que esse será o rumo da fic, por isso fãs de ItaSaku e SasuSaku podem ter esperanças ainda!

**Blá blá blá, Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse Itachi teria chutado o traseiro do Madara até os confins da terra e feito o Sasuke entrar nos trilhos, sendo assim os irmãos Uchihas lindos e felizes (cada um a sua maneira) e a Sakura nunca seria uma Orihimete (Kurosaki-kun!) da vida atrás do Sasuke (Sasuke-kun!).**

Boa leitura!

-/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -/ -

_***-*-*-Casos da Vida-*-*-***_

**1-O Primeiro Momento Mortal**

Aquele poderia ter sido o primeiro dia de uma nova vida.

Algo realmente bom e que pudesse fazer a diferença nessa droga de vida. Fala sério! Eu não deveria estar tão desanimada! Afinal, estou indo estudar na Academia Konoha! Uma das mais prestigiadas escolas do país, onde só entra quem tem um cérebro bem dotado (saiba que por baixo dessa minha testa gigante tem uma mente brilhante okay?) ou possui influências muito grandes.

Durante um ano inteiro fiquei estudando feito uma condenada (meu cabelo estava enorme e infelizmente um desastre pelo tempo que perdi não cuidando do meu querido "amigo rosa"), planejando sair daquele fim de mundo onde estudava (Colégio Metálico, a pior escola do fim do mundo literalmente), aliás, esse deveria ser o maior motivo pra ser positiva!

No Colégio Metálico (tenho medo da pessoa que nomeou aquele lugar! Quem chama uma escola de Colégio Metálico? Tá certo que a maior parte do lugar era todo de metal e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim...) as pessoas eram cruéis. Ou melhor, _malignas_.

Acho que pra falar a verdade não tenho praticamente nenhuma boa lembrança de lá. Só lembro-me de coisas do tipo:

_Ino_: "É óbvio que ninguém quer ficar perto de alguém como você! Dã, além de nerd tem esse cabelo horroroso e ainda ROSA!"

Eu considerei a Ino uma amiga durante quase dois anos, eu achava que podia confiar nela, mas estava enganada. Pelas minhas costas ela armou a "Festa Festiva" (no aniversário de alguém, sempre um grupinho prepara farinha, ovos e café, preparando algo gosmento e jogando na pessoa assim que essa cruzar o portão principal do colégio) no dia seguinte ao meu aniversário, já que não fui ao mesmo com medo de algo assim acontecer.

Você deve estar se questionando: "Porque tanto drama por uma meleca?", a questão é... Não foi só isso...

Ela simplesmente disse que o Sai-kun gostava de mim (sabendo que eu tinha uma grande paixonite por ele) e falou bilhões de coisas bonitas que ele (supostamente) havia dito pra mim. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa reservada e naquele momento eu estava mudando. Eu realmente achava que poderia ser alguém sensível e feliz ao lado de alguém que eu gostava (repare que eu disse que _gostava_).

Na hora da saída, veio a segunda _Festa Festiva_ e o anuncio de que _ela_ estava namorando com o Sai-kun. Além é claro, de uma _grande_ demonstração do relacionamento deles na frente da escola toda, seguido do discurso da Ino do quanto aquele _evento_ era dedicado a mim e o quanto era ridícula a minha afeição pelo garoto...

Isso sem falar que um mês depois ela ameaçou de morte a Tenten-chan (que foi do grupinho dela) e disse que ia quebrar a minha cara quando eu me meti no meio dessa confusão toda pra livrar a cara da minha amiga que era inocente demais e caiu na conversa da loira aguada da Ino.

Que, aliás, quando chutou o Sai se propôs a dar em cima do namorado da Tenten, algo ridículo, o que provocou a separação do casal mais fofo que eu já vi!

Sai: "E no fim das contas você acha que eu sou um bastardo arrogante não é? Só que você bem que gosta de bastardos como eu hein?".

O que eu posso dizer. Esse idiota foi o primeiro garoto por quem eu me interessei, e me arrependo até hoje (já faz quatro anos desde que isso aconteceu).

Desde o ocorrido com a Ino, todos os dias ele me sacaneava e me humilhava por aquilo. Eu conhecia um lado dele que nem pensei que existia.

Sem falar que nesse meio tempo ele passou a ser alguém falso, desligado e às vezes injusto. Mas no fundo eu sei que ele é só uma pessoa confusa.

Só espero que ele volte a ser aquele Sai-kun digno, gentil e esperto de quem eu gostava...

Bom, essas são apenas duas pessoas do meu passado que marcaram minha decisão de ir até a Academia Konoha. Já era hora de parar de viver no passado e começar a viver o presente.

Mas eu sei que eu sou extremamente covarde, por isso entrei em pânico no momento que cruzei os imensos portões da Academia.

Eu me sentia como uma formiga prestes a ser pisoteada a qualquer momento naquela multidão.

Nos primeiros cinco minutos eu já me perdi.

Sério, aquele lugar era I-M-E-N-S-O! Se bem que meu senso de direção não é lá essas coisas, porque eu cruzei o portão de entrada três vezes nesse curto período de tempo.

-Eles deviam deixar um mapa na entrada, tipo aqueles de shopping pra que todo mundo pudesse se localizar direito!

-Mas então perderia a graça de se encontrar esconderijos secretos nesse lugar e encontrar tesouros e _flores_ por aqui, não acha Sakura?

Céus, aquela voz...

Assim que me virei me deparei com aquele deus grego de orbes ônix olhando de volta pra mim, de cima de toda aquela altura...

Até tinha me esquecido de como ele era alto!

-Itachi-san! Como é bom encontrar alguém conhecido!

Havia conhecido Itachi (que mãe dá pro seu filho o nome de Fuinha? Como se eu realmente me importasse com isso! Ele poderia se chamar _Rata do Deserto_ que eu ia continuar sem fôlego ao dizer o seu nome todas às vezes!) uma semana atrás, durante a semana de iniciação, onde alguns veteranos mostram o colégio aos novatos (minha sorte que o Itachi era o guia da minha turma, ele foi extremamente legal comigo. Inclusive quando eu saí rolando pelo estacionamento dos professores no fim do terceiro dia, graças a uma competição estúpida entre as salas!).

Ahhhh, eu amo o ensino médio! E apesar de tudo, eu amo essa escola (e alguns _alguéns _dentro dela são indispensáveis!)!

-Vejo que já está se distraindo logo cedo – ele disse me olhando com aquele jeito sério e meio zombeteiro dele.

Eu já disse que com aquela pose toda... De cara sério e tal... Ele é muito fofo e me conhece? Pois bem, agora eu disse! Fico feliz de ter amigos como o Itachi!

-Que isso Itachi! Mas... Hum... Eu só acho que estou perdida – sussurrei tentando esconder meu desespero.

-Vem comigo que eu te levo até o horário, você tem sorte da sua primeira aula ser vaga!

-Sério? E você? –questionei ao perceber que já havia passado o horário da primeira aula faz tempo.

-Hum...

Ele olhou ao redor com uma expressão meio entediada.

Durante um tempo pensei que aquele "hum" seria toda a resposta que conseguiria tirar dele, porém ao passar pelos jardins que davam acesso ao primeiro pavilhão de salas de aula, Itachi me surpreendeu com uma resposta direta.

-Tive que esperar o idiota do meu irmão que deve estar se distraindo por aí com seu fã-clube idiota. Por isso me atrasei, ele demora demais pra levantar.

Uau.

Pera aí! HEIN?

-Você tem um irmão?

-Infelizmente. Se o pirralho não tivesse o charme Uchiha poderia jurar que ele era adotado...

Uau de novo...

Já estávamos quase em frente aos horários quando ouvimos um berro dirigido a nós, ou melhor, a ele...

-Senhor Itachi Uchiha! Onde o senhor pensa que estava? Você tem uma importante reunião no grêmio sabia? Estávamos esperando você chegar! E além do mais...

Até onde eu conseguia me lembrar, aquela lá era a Vice-Diretora Shizune. Ela cuidava de toda a escola enquanto a diretora Tsunade estava nas clinicas de cirurgia plástica ou apostando na lotérica do shopping que ficava a exatos duzentos e cinquenta metros da Academia.

-Preciso ir _Roza_. Depois a gente se esbarra por ai.

Eu odeio esse apelido, _Roza_! Meu nome é Sakura! Cerejeira não Rosa!

Antes que eu balbuciasse uma resposta de volta, Itachi foi arrastado pela orelha por Shizune até o comitê do grêmio escolar, onde ele era o vice-presidente.

Mais uma vez estava eu sozinha e amedrontada, olhando as panelinhas passando por mim.

As Patricinhas, seguidas dos garotos do time de futsal passando em frente ao pavilhão de história.

Os nerds radicais e os bajuladores indo até o pavilhão de ciências.

Os góticos e os excluídos se cruzando em frente ao pavilhão de línguas.

E eu...

PARADA MORRENDO DE MEDO EM FRENTE A UM CARRO EM MOVIMENTO NO ESTACIONAMENTO QUE NÃO ME VIU E VINHA EM MINHA DIREÇÃO!

-CUIDADO!

Em um segundo vi o carro vindo em minha direção e eu simplesmente continuei congelada no fim do estacionamento próxima do meu horário, sem me concentrar em um nem em outro.

No instante seguinte, estava rolando no chão perto de onde o carro passou e onde eu estava um segundo antes, e onde eu poderia ter dado meu último suspiro de vida se não fosse aquele garoto de cabelos escuros, meio espetados e profundos orbes ônix que me olhava indignado.

-Você poderia ter morrido.

Essas quatro palavras me acordaram da minha paralisia e em uma fração de segundo me levantei pra encarar o meu salvador, só que pra variar quando me dei conta estava sozinha novamente, mas dessa vez com um perfume refrescante sobre mim.

Aquele cheiro me fez refletir.

O que diabos eu fiquei fazendo em vez de prestar atenção no caminho e porque o cheiro daquele garoto era tão bom e me confortava, além de...

Para tudo!

Porque eu tô pensando naquele garoto que _apenas_ salva minha vida, diz o óbvio e some?

E quem era ele afinal?

Não aguentei tantas perguntas em minha cabeça e simplesmente disse em um tom que esperava que só eu pudesse ouvir.

-Pelo jeito vai ser um _looooooooongo_ dia pra você Sakura Haruno!

Em seguida recolhi alguns livros que caíram no chão e segui rumo a minha primeira aula que seria Inglês, sem deixar de ouvir alguns murmúrios no caminho.

-Ela é estranha!

-Quem tem Cabelo Rosa? Ahhhh eu quero a tintura dela! Parece natural!

-Mais uma estranha pra completar a cota.

-Além de quase morrer fala sozinha!

-Maluca!

_Céus, esse realmente vai ser um longo dia..._

**Será que eu vou encontrar aquele garoto novamente?**

AHHHH! FOCO SAKURA! FOCO!

**-F-I-M- -D-E- -C-A-P-Í-T-U-L-O-**

Espero que tenham gostado!

Campanha: Reviews não matam, e fazem um autor feliz, uma história melhor e um mundo alternativo girando!

_No próximo capítulo:_

_**Primeiro Dia de Problemas Problemáticos!**_

-Na minha época as pessoas iam ate a escola de forma respeitável. E não pintavam seus cabelos de rosa.

-Você já terminou de copiar?

-Agora você vem falar comigo? Eu estou bem obrigada.

-Eu só fiz uma pergunta!

-Eu já terminei!

-Cala a boca Karin, eu perguntei pra ela e não pra você!

-Mas...

-Você ouviu o garoto, ele estava falando comigo!

-Pelo menos eu não sou oxigenada como você já que até a professora de biologia percebeu isso! Que foi? Não gostou vadiazinha?

-Detenção para os três!


End file.
